Rainbow Ocean Era 2 Prelude
by Nathan Jon Fernandez
Summary: This Is A Story Created By Nathan Fernandez. The Rainbow Ocean Saga Originally Began As A Game Which I Created. However, It Became A Book Bent On Having Such A Storyline In Which You Will Never Forget. Rainbow Ocean Era 15 Completed In 2004Feel Free To EM


Rainbow Ocean Story: By Nathan Fernandez

Staff: Nathan Fernandez, Editor, Creator, And Original Video Game Maker

For Many Purposes, The Next Texts Shall Be Normal  
-  
Two children... about 7 or 6

Lufia: Locke, there are dangers outside town, right?

Locke: Yes. There are plenty.

Lufia: I'm scared.

Locke: Don't worry... I'll protect you... forever.

Locke: Father?

Locke is wearing a green shirt, and black pants. He has blue eyes, and brown hair.

Senishil: Locke. There are many dangers. You must prepare for them.

Senishil has a red cape on, brown eyes, a beard, brown long hair, and a suit of yellow armor on.

Locke: How?

Senishil: Train. Train hard. Train until you think you can't, then train more.  
I'll help you.

Locke: Why?

Senishil: There are a few of us whose heritage you share. I'm normal, but your mother is one of what is called a "Seeker."

Locke: A "Seeker?"

Senishil: A part of her is a God. She is half god.

Locke: So I'm 1/4 God?

Senishil: No, you are sill 1/2. It is an odd blessing, indeed.

Locke: What are "Seekers?"

Senishil: Ones with extreme capabilities. I, myself, would fall to a Seeker 25 times before I would get a hit on one. A good one will take longer.

Locke: But you are the best swordsman!

Senishil: Best "Human" swordsman.

Locke: I'm... I'm not human?

Senishil: No, you are and aren't. 1/2. There will be a day you understand.  
Anyway, some day, you will learn to do an EXTREME thing...

Two years later.

Senishil: This is your 7th birthday. Happy Birthday!

Senishil hands Locke a white bandanna.

Locke: Thanks!

There is a knock at the door

Senishil: Come on in!

In walks a little girl in a white shirt and blue pants.

Locke: Lufia!

Lufia: Let's play!

Locke: Can we?

Senishil: Sure. But come home soon, we still have yet to train today.

Lufia: "Train?"

Locke: Yea. For about a year, I've trained every day.

Lufia: Oh.

Later that day

Locke: Uh oh... The sun is setting.

Lufia: Coming home late, eh? Oh! Today is your birthday, RIGHT?

Locke: Yes.

Lufia: You didn't bring it up. Thought I forgot?

Locke: I didn't think of bringing it up.

Lufia: Here.

Lufia stretches out her hand, holding onto an amulet.

Locke: What's this? So pretty in it's shiny golden case...

Lufia: Open it!

Locke opens up the amulet. It's a type of locket.

Locke: This... it's mom...

Lufia: I remember you told me that she had gone away on a trip. What was the place called, DemonWorld? Good thing we're here in SeaWorld, eh?

Locke: Thank you...

Man: Give me that amulet!

There, from behind a wall, comes a man with a knife.

Man: I said GIVE IT HERE!

Lufia blocks the path.

Lufia: No! It's his!

Locke: Look out!

Locke grabs Lufia and jumps back, avoiding a slash from the knife.

Senishil: This is how she found out... Sorry, son. You're on your own. You must do this alone.

Locke: Lu... Fi... A!

Locke hovers off the ground.

His hair now stands on end, revealing his white bandanna.

Man: M... Monster!

Locke floats toward the man.

The man slashes!

Locke catches his hand. He takes the knife and lets it drop.

Locke: I'll let you go... But if I EVER see you doing this again... You're in for it!

Man: Ahh! AAaaaaaaah!

The man scrambles away.

Lufia: Locke, there are dangers outside town, right?

Locke: Yes. There are plenty.

Lufia: I'm scared.

Locke: Don't worry... I'll protect you... forever.

Senishil: Good job, son. You've almost found out how to achieve "Seeker" status.

Lufia: What was that?

Locke: You aren't scared of what I can do?

Lufia: Of WHAT? You don't mean... THIS?

Lufia hovers off the ground. Her hair now stands on end.

Senishil: No way! She's a seeker too?

Locke: I didn't know...

Lufia: Neither did I, actually. I was about to do that before you just did, and this is the first time.

The sun is now over the horizon.

Ten Years Later

Locke gazes at the sky.

Lufia: Locke... What's on your mind?

Locke: Lufia, I've known you since I was created.

On a second glance, this world is different then Malus.

Lufia: 'Tis a lonely land, isn't it?

Locke: Yes... Noone can relate to us.

Lufia: The sun is setting...

Locke: Lufia...

Lufia: ... Um... Yes...

Locke: I say we return back to town. It will be dark very soon.

Lufia: Ok.

They both seem to rise off the ground, and hover toward the awaiting village.

As they both land in the center of town, a villager approaches.

Villager: Lord Locke! Lady Lufia! There is a great evil to the west.  
I... 'Tis approaching rapidly!

Locke: Don't worry... We'll take care of it.

Locke and Lufia hover to the west.

Locke: ...See anything?

Lufia: ...No, not yet.

The sun is now almost gone. Very little light is now filling the night sky.

Locke: ... There! See that?

Locke points to the distant ground.

Lufia: See what?

Locke: That's a big ball of dark energy...

Lufia: You're right!

Locke: This isn't a creature... But it is a controllable link to it's master. This is dark, so the one who does this is kin with Dark Energy and is with hostile intentions.  
This is called an "Energy Scout."

Lufia: How do we get rid of it?

Locke: It shows the master what is around the orb. Well, it IS energy,  
and can't be harmed physically... But what if I do THIS?

Locke points at the orb and draws a circle.

Locke: As it is Dark, it is held back by light.

A pillar of light shoots in front of the orb. The orb shrinks.

Locke: Eyaaa!

The pillar travels and forms a wall around the orb.

Locke: Were the sun all the way gone, it would be gigantic and fast.

Locke lands beside the light and walks through it.

Locke now stands in the white light, gazing at the orb.

Locke: Hey... You DO know that I and Lufia guard this realm. Right?

Orb: (In a metallic voice) Yes... You guard this realm. But... I am more powerful.

The orb explodes and Locke flies back and hits a tree.

Lufia: Locke! Are you OK?

Locke: Well... Yes, I am. Lufia... That explosion shouldn't have been that strong.

Lufia: Well, don't tell me you are AFRAID now!

Locke: Of course I am! Lufia, that orb's master actually may have great strength. He may end up harming you.

Lufia: Well, are you saying that I'm WEAK? HUH! IS THAT IT?

Locke: Wha--- NO!

Lufia: Well, don't make me cast a spell on you that Parylizes you for an hour!

Locke: You wanna fight?

Lufia: Come on!

Lufia kicks and Locke leaps over Lufia, and taps her on the back of the head.

Locke: Hahaha!

Lufia: Grr...

Locke: Let's go back.

Lufia: Wanna race?

Locke: Sure. I'm WAY Faster!

Locke vanishes.

Lufia: ENTANGLE!

Locke suddenly appears.

Locke: Hmm?

Locke notices he's covered in vines.

Locke: Damn!

Lufia: See ya!

Locke: Hey! Wait up! No fair!

Lufia: Hahaha!

Man sitting on the hill out of sight: No Way! They Are Like Children!

The sound of birds come.

Locke awakens.

Locke: Yaaa... wn...

Locke looks around.

Locke: Oh, yea. I called her a jerk, so she casted a sleep spell on me.

Locke is out in the plains.

Lufia: 'Sup, Locke?

Locke: Hmm... ?

Locke looks up to see Lufia hovering down.

Lufia: Hungry? I got some food.

Locke: Great! Thanks!

Man still sitting on the hill: They are so alike... yet so very very different.

Locke: Hey! That sandwich piece was mine! MINE!

Lufia: Yea, well I made it.

Locke: Yes, but you gave that sandwich to me!

Lufia: Oh, complain complain! I just wanted some more, so I just took yours!

Locke: Yea, well you could ASK first!

Lufia: Yes, but had I asked, that would have been a NO as a reply!

Locke: Yea. Exactly.

Lufia: Well! It's gone, you pig.

Locke: You don't need that sandwich at all! It doesn't really help your appeal, tomboy!

Lufia: Excuse me?

Locke: There's no excuse for you.

Lufia: ...

Locke: Relax. Just because I say such things doesn't mean I mean it. Hell! It doesn't even mean I THINK it.

Lufia: I know. I just wanted to put a guilt trip on you.

Locke: Damn you! Guilt trips are the ONE thing I can't stand!

Lufia: Hahaha!

Locke: Hahaha!

Man STILL sitting there: They act so harshly to eachother, but laugh at the end. 'Tis odd, isn't it?

Locke: Huh? Lufia... Hold on a second...

Locke stands up.

Locke: I think we're being watched.

Lufia: I... I feel it too.

Man on the hill: Damn! My aura was too powerful! Must retreat!

Locke: There! Hey! Why you spyin' on us?

The man is in blue and red robes. He has black hair.

Locke: This... This feeling...

Locke and Lufia falls to their knees.

Lufia: Such a powerful aura...

Locke: 'Tis dark...

Man: I knew you can't be too powerful. Locke, the Seeker. Excelling in the art of combat far beyond imagination.

Lufia: Hey!

Lufia stands up.

Man: Ack... and Lufia... Excelling far beyond imagination in magic.

Lufia: Hear THAT?

Man: Enough!

The man points his palm at Lufia.

Locke: I... I can't move!

Man: Dark Eden Crush!

Lufia: Reflect!

Locke: No! You cannot reflect Eden Crush!

Lufia!!!

B... B... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The tiny ball of energy hits it's target.

Man: Dark Eden crush is more powerful then Eden Crush. It has the ability to slay people by the Millions... Farewell, Seekers. I can now take over your realm successfully, and have no resistance. HAHAHA!

The man vanishes in dark smoke.

5 minutes pass by

The smoke clears.

Lufia: Huh? I live? Huh? What are you ...!

Locke is embracing Lufia. Very tightly.

Lufia: Get off me!

Lufia pushes him off... He hits the floor.

Locke is silent. He has a big hole in his side.

Lufia: L... Locke?

The wind blows by

Locke: I... promised you when we were children, that I'd protect you.  
forever...

Lufia: Damn!

Lufia falls onto him.

Lufia: Please... Don't die...

Locke: Funny... The second I think I'm dead, I feel your tear hit my face.

Lufia: Please... Don't... Die...

Locke: I realize where I am... This... This is where I want to be.  
I feel like I can die in peace now...

Lufia: No...

Locke: But... Now I realize... I have so much to live for...

Lufia: ...

Locke: Lufia... I will never leave you... I will never leave your side.  
I will protect you... forever.

Locke stands up.

Lufia: A... A-are you ok?

Locke: Yes... I'm just fine.

Locke falls back down.

Lufia: You're in pain...

Locke: No...

Locke clambers to his knees...

Locke: I'm feeling a surge of happiness I cannot describe.

Lufia: Here.

Lufia grabs onto him with both arms.

Lufia: Good thing you are extremely light. 125 pounds?

Locke: Heh... Likewise.

Lufia carries him back to town.

Lufia: How is he?

Healer: He isn't faring too well. He took a direct Dark Eden Crush. Amazing he even still lives, Seeker or not.

Lufia: About how long with the recovery be?

Healer: I'm not quite sure. The Dark Eden Crush spell is strong enough to wipe out our town. I'm very surprised anyone even knows the spell.

Locke opens his eyes.

Lufia: Locke! Are you Ok?

Locke: Ugh...

Locke: Hey! Why can't I speak?

Lufia: Don't worry. I shall make sure that he pays.

Locke: Ugh...

Locke: NO! NOOOOO! YOU'LL DIE!

Lufia: Please wait here. Not like you have an option, but hey, rest a little.

Locke: N... ugh... Oh...

Locke: NO! NOOOOO! YOU'LL DIE!

Healer: Did... You just say "No?"

Locke: L... fia...

Locke: Lufia...

Lufia: Well, be back soon!

Lufia hovers off.

Locke rolls out of bed.

WHACK!

Healer: Lord Locke, please remain in bed.

The healer places Locke back in the bed.

Lufia: I sense his dark aura from that forest...

Lufia continues toward the forest on the horizon.  
She lands within the dark forest a little while later.

Lufia: Let's see... The dark energy seems to be coming from the left...

Lufia slowly begins walking down the dark path.

Locke: Ugh...

Locke: Lu... Fi... A...

Healer: Don't strain yourself, now.

Locke: N... oh...

Locke: NO!

Lufia: Man! I've been walking FOREVER! The trail ends HERE!

Lufia leans against a tree.

Click

Lufia turns and notices a door has swung open in the tree.

Lufia: Oh... Yea... I MEANT to do that!

Lufia travels into the tree.

Healer: Ok, Locke... This may sting...

The healer turns toward Locke's bed. Locke isn't there.

Healer: ... Locke?

Lufia Walks Down The Stairs Leading Further And Further Into The Darkness.

Lufia: Damn Tree! Givin' Me The Creeps!

Lufia Walks Into An Opening. There Is A Room There, In Which The Man Is Sitting.

Lufia: Who Are You?

Man: Destiny... That's All You Need To Know.

Lufia: Destiny My-- You'll Pay For What You Did To Locke!

Man: The Boy Was Pitiful. Oh, Well. He's Dead.

Lufia: NO HE ISN'T!

Man: What? HE TOOK A DARK EDEN CRUSH! HE'S DEAD!

Lufia: He Lives! But Now, You Die!

Lufia Holds Her Staff In The Air.

Lufia: FIRE! LEAVE NONE THE WICKED OUT OF YOUR WAY! SCORCH THE SOIL!

Three Orbs Of Fire Hurl Themselves At The Man.

Man: Humph! Child's Play!

The Man Steps To The Right, Avoiding One. He Smacks The Other Two At The Same Time, Sending Them In Another Direction.

Man: As I Was Saying, You Are Good With Magic. He's Good With Physical Attacks.  
I'm Good With Both.

Lufia: Ack... Entwine!

Plants Come From The Floor, Wrapping Around Him.

Man: Death!

The Plants Melt Away.

Lufia Jumps Back.

Lufia: D... A Death Spell?

Man: Soon... You'll Die...

Lufia: PYRO!

A Ring Of Fire Encircles The Man.

Lufia: Touch The Flames, And You Die!

Man: Humph.

The Man Strides Slowly Out Of The Ring.

Lufia: NO!

Man: DEATH!

Lufia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Man: Heh... Heh... Heh... Come To Die AGAIN?

Lufia Opens Her Eyes.

Lufia: L... Locke...

Locke, Once Again, Is Blocking The Way To Lufia.

Locke: L... Lufia...

Locke Falls Down.

Man: He Won't Live Through THAT One!

Lufia: L... LOCKE!

Lufia Holds Him.

Lufia: How Many Times Do You Want Me To Experience This, Dummy!

Locke: It's Over... You're Safe...

Lufia Looks Up At The Man.

Man: Heh... Heh... Uhh... Huh?

The Man Suddenly Falls Down... He Has 7 Slash Marks On His Stomach.

Lufia: DON'T DIE!

Voice: Locke... I Told You Not To Throw Your Life Away...

Lufia Looks At The Man.

Lufia: Senishil...

Senishil: Son... Why... ?

Locke: I'd... Gratefully... Die... To... Save... Her...

Senishil: Heh... That's My Boy...

Lufia: Why Do You Laugh?

Senishil: Farewell, Lufia.

Senishil Puts His Hand On Locke.

Lufia: What?

Senishil: By Giving Him All My Life Force... He Will Live Again. But He Won't Know Anything. Listen... For A While... He Mustn't Know You. He Must Live On The Godsphere, Malus. You Will See My Reason.

Lufia: Why?

Senishil: Hey... Have I Ever Lied To You? Believe Me. It Has A Purpose.  
SACRIFICE!

Senishil Falls Down... 


End file.
